Jet Pack Guy
Jet Pack Guy is a Secret Agent and an EPF Agent. Jet Pack Guy is probably not his real name, but his code name, similar to Rookie. He always wears "Super Spy Gear", and always carries a Jet Pack, hence his name. Jet Pack Guy apparently never removes his sunglasses. History Jet Pack Guy debuted in Secret Mission 2: G's Secret Mission. The sound of his jet pack's fuel wakes you up on the second day in the Wilderness. Gary had sent him to track you down and bring you back to the HQ. Originally, he was just supposed to be a random agent that came to rescue you by jet pack, but soon became a permanent agent. He returned in Mission 10 as a member of the Waddle Squad, a group of Secret Agents that tried to capture Herbert. His Jet Pack crashed at the Beach, however, with a mixture of Cream Soda and hot sauce, he was able to refuel it. Later he was fooled by Klutzy into thinking Herbert was at the Dock due to the crab's fake Polar Bear sign. Then he helped trap the real Herbert P. Bear in the Night Club. He made a brief appearance in Mission 11 inspecting the disappearance of several items in the Gift Shop. If you look at the bottom of the Table of Contents in The F.I.S.H. (Factual Informative Spy Handbook), you will see Jet Pack Guy without his Jetpack. Elite Penguin Force Jet Pack Guy first appears in the Nintendo DS game similarly the way he did when he debuted; he came to rescue you and Rookie in the Wilderness. When seeing the agent land he yelled "IT'S THE JET PACK GUY!" making this his permanent nickname. This marked his second appearance in the history of Club Penguin. He then helps and guides you through the game, often along with Rookie. During Mission 8 you had to follow him on a jet pack so you could get to the Tallest Mountain to continue your Puffle training. During Mission 10, you must help him gather up the blueprints of the Test Bots by playing Ice Fishing. During Mission 12, he lands on the Wilderness after running out of fuel on his jetpack while chasing the jetpack Test-bot, and you must get extra jetpack fuel and continue the chase for him. Trivia *Jet Pack Guy is one of the few penguins which can wear two items of the same category at once. Jet Pack Guy can wear a Jet Pack and a tie, both of which are 'neck items'. This means that it is nearly impossible to imitate him. *As revealed on the EPF Game 'System Defender' on the 'Advanced Training', he in fact has eyebrows under his glasses. *Jet Packs were available for penguins in the Festival of Flight, but for members only. *Jet pack guy (George) apparently never smiles which makes some penguins think he has a stern like nature. *If you go to make a new penguin and use the name " Jet Pack Guy " an orange box pops up that reads "That penguin name is not allowed" meaning you may be able to meet him sometime in the future! *Some penguins try to trick you for fun on YouTube and on club penguin and say they met Jet Pack Guy.He is very easy to copy.all of his clothing items are in club penguin catalogs every month. *So far from 2006–present, Jet Pack Guy is not a real character that waddles around club penguin but may be in the future. *Apparently, Jet Pack Guy has had a jet pack since 2006 and jet pack's weren't available until the Festival of Flight in 2009. It is also unknown if he had one before Jet Pack Adventure came out in November 2006 but it is most likely. *He will most likely be meetable since players were able to meet Rookie. *He is believed to be on the login page in 2011. You see a red penguin, who looks very much like him, facing Herbert and he is wearing a tie and you can see the jet-pack straps on his shoulders. It is uncertain though. Acquaintances *Jet Pack Guy is a friend of Rookie, Gary, Dot, Agent PH, The Agent, the Director of the P.S.A. and you. *He, along the rest of the EPF, are enemies of Herbert and Klutzy. *EPF are not enimies with Herbert and Klutzy as revealed in club penguin's 2nd Nintendo DS game Herbert's Revenge, but EPF is just trying to make Herbert P. Bear and Klutzy stop trying to warm up the island club penguin. Category:Males Category:Penguins Category:Club Penguin characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Club Penguin